Colleagues
by Nginna158
Summary: Two weeks after the events of Knuckles' Chaotix, Chaotix Detective Agency already exists, and because they are now colleagues Vector is trying to get more familiar with Espio. But it's not that easy to have a conversation if the other one doesn't trust you.


**Colleagues**

* * *

 _So Knuckles' Chaotix had just happened, Knuckles got back to guard Master Emerald, Mighty continued his traveling and Vector, Espio and Charmy got their detective agency. The relationships and reasons for everyone getting at Newtrogic High Zone in the first place are from the Japanese manual of the game._

 _After reading about Espio's personality from Sonic News Network, I started to think about what I like in his personality and then thought how I many times just think that he's an awesome character 'cause he can turn invisible, climb up ceilings and walls, do ninja things etc. So yeah, Espio can do many cool things and I thought that probably some people in their world think like that too. But how the very serious chameleon himself would feel people's hyping? Uh... I can't explain that deep familiarization process, but I hope you'll understand if you read the story._

* * *

Two weeks

Two weeks ago they had still been at Newtrogic High Zone with two other friends, after defeating Robotnik and Metal Sonic. When the fight had been over and there were no robots left on the island, they had spent one day thinking, where everybody would continue their journey. And now, two weeks later Vector found himself sitting at a quite decrepit table, opposite a purple chameleon. Upstairs in one of the three rooms slept a very young bee. The clock was a bit over ten and it was nearly completely dark outside. The crocodile moved his glance from the window at the chameleon, who kept his yellow eyes on his cup of tea. After a while, he looked at the crocodile, who startled. The chameleons look itself wasn't angry or anything, but something in it always caused shivers. He seemed to see right trough you.

"Did you have something to say?" the chameleon asked with his deep and calm voice, which didn't decrease the nervousness his glance caused at all.

"N-nothing special actually." the crocodile answered a bit hastily. Chameleon moved his eyes back to his tea. Vector didn't know how to start a conversation. A chat with Espio hadn't had been easy earlier either but the crocodile had thought things would change when they were colleagues and lived under the same roof. And still, after two weeks just a little bit of conversation didn't work.

"I just thought... As we are colleagues now and thus... It would just be nice like get to know you better and so..." the crocodile suggested gingerly. The chameleon reacted in no way. Vector sighed silently. He knew some things about Knuckles' background, a bit more about Mighty and about Charmy as much as the bee could tell, but Espio was still a complete mystery. Vector knew that he was a ninja and had come to investigate Newtrogic High as some sort of detective, but that was almost everything he had told about himself. Did the chameleon then have some dark secrets or didn't he just want to talk?

Vector twiddled his thumbs while thinking something to say.

"You won't give up until I talk." Espio said suddenly.

"What?" Vector was a bit confused.

"You aren't as gullible as Knuckles even though you in principle think good bout everyone, and for some reason you even trust me." the chameleon continued. Vector looked at him, brows questioningly raised.

"You said that like I shouldn't trust you." he said, dithering a bit.

"And you aren't as simple as you look, that's obvious."

The crocodile was even more confused. Why all this analyzing all of a sudden?

"Is this some kind of testing?" he asked.

"Allies must be chosen carefully." was the answer he got.

"Right... Have you... have you analyzed all of us?"

The chameleon nodded slightly.

"Whoa," Vector mumbled and his confusion started to transfer into interest. "How?"

Espio sipped his tea before answering.

"I didn't even need to try hard. You were all bit too open-minded."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Charmy didn't keep secrets. Charmy is so young, so it's not a surprise. Mighty was trustful but still a free spirit, so he didn't want to come too familiar with us. Knuckles could have been more reserved because of his duty."

"Okay... It's weird how you seem to know us so well but even I know nearly nothing about you." Vector laughed and hesitated a moment if he should continue or not. He already opened his mouth but closed it again.

"What do you need to know about me?" Espio asked.

"Well, uh..."

"What would you do with that information?" now the chameleon moved his glance back to the crocodile.

"It's just that, when you work with someone, it's nice to be familiar with the other one," Vector couldn't make it sound very convincing. "You know? Between friends."

The chameleon raised an eyebrow.

"Or buddies? Well... coworkers then?"

"We have known each other a negligible time, and you already regard us as friends?" Espio said.

"...Yeah?" the crocodile felt somehow unpleasant 'cause he couldn't know if Espio was annoyed or questioned everything just for fun. The chameleon sneered and silence filled the room. After a short moment, Vector took a deep breath and encouraged himself.

"Why don't you trust us?" he asked frankly. Espio sipped his tea again and looked like answering, but considered once again.

"All in good time." he answered and made Vector confused again.

"Come on, aren't we even buddies?"

"Maybe."

"Couldn't you even once answer straight out?" the crocodile snarled finally, frustrated to the chameleon and the whole conversation. But then, for the first time in those two weeks, Espio actually smiled and even laughed shortly.

"I'm afraid I can't." he said, and something in his voice was apologetic. It made Vector feel intrusive.

"Sorry, I shouldn't force you to talk, if you don't want to." he sighed.

"No, I should apologize. I truly appreciate that you and Charmy regard me as your friend."

The reptiles looked at each other. Vector also noticed he was smiling. He hadn't expected that kind of reply.

"I guess you trust us after all." he said and Espio nodded. Even though silence fell down once again, the atmosphere wasn't nearly as awkward as before. Vector decided to give up. He was sure Espio would open up about his past sooner or later.

"By the way, how did you do that analyze thing? It must be very useful for a detective." the crocodile slightly changed the subject.

"It was nothing more than observing." Espio answered.

"Really? It was like if you had seen right trough us. Is it some kind of ninja trick?"

"...Kind of," the chameleon said and looked out of the window. "You weren't hard to read."

"So you really somehow instantly see what kind of person someone is?" the crocodile got enthusiastic, but the chameleon didn't say a word. "Cool! I hope I could also do something like that. Where have you learned all those gimmicks? I mean, you can do so many things that others can't, and-"

"Stop it." the chameleon suddenly told him and Vector shut up, being almost frightened. Espio's look was colder than before.

"Did I say something wrong?" the crocodile asked cautiously.

"I have heard enough of that." chameleon replied after a short moment. Vector didn't know what to say, so he waited for the lizard to continue. Espio sighed almost soundlessly.

"I know my own abilities, so there is no point telling me about them. If you think us as friends, then don't find me only as a ninja or a chameleon, okay?"

"I... What do you mean?" Vector looked very puzzled. Espio knew he should explain the topic more clearly and with some background story. The chameleon turned to look his colleague with a very serious look.

"When I began traveling and fulfill missions, especially far from where I lived, I always met people, who thought my skills were special and spectacular. I can't say that I hadn't enjoyed it at first, but soon I started to get frustrated because nobody cared about who I was, only what I could do," the chameleon took a little break and stared the teacup. "I'm like a freaking circus animal that everyone wants to show some tricks."

He couldn't cover his irritation completely.

"I never thought you felt like that," Vector apologized. "Most of the time you hide your feelings so well that it's very hard to know, what you think."

Espio stopped tapping the teacup with his fingers.

"You are the first one who didn't say I'm emotionless." he said a bit quietly.

"Of course you're not! I mean, similar living and sensible beings we are all." the crocodile stated. A little smile came back to Espio's face.

"Thank you." he said.

"Oh... For what?" Vector asked being puzzled again and processed the latest replies in their conversation. What thanking was in there?

"For taking me seriously." Espio answered. Vector still didn't completely understand but apparently he had dealt with the chameleon the right way, and he was satisfied with it. Maybe Espio could trust him like in a friend. Or at least someday he would.

Espio closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate on something.

"Charmy is awake." he replied. Vector looked him with surprise but then heard steps from the stairs. Soon the dazed bee stopped at the kitchen's doorway and with eyes half closed, he stared at the two reptiles.

"I wanna stay up too." he announced and yawned right after it.

"It would be better if you get back to bed. We'll soon too." Espio said while standing up and he led the bee back to his room. Vector stayed at the table and thought about their conversation. He tried to understand everything the chameleon had said, and now going trough it again, some things started to make sense. The clock struck eleven.

Espio came back, took his teacup and drank it clean. Vector now remembered not to ask how the chameleon had known that Charmy had woken up.

"Let's go to bed if we like to get up in time." Espio said and left his cup on the draining board. Vector nodded and stood up.

"Hey Espio." he called before the chameleon left the kitchen. The lizard stopped at the doorway.

"I never thought you as a circus animal."

Chameleon smiled slightly, nodded and continued walking. Vector turned off the kitchen's light and the reptiles got upstairs.

"Good night." Vector wished.

"Night." Espio replied and closed himself in his room. The crocodile gave a silent laugh. They sure were a weird detective trio. Would anyone ever take them seriously?


End file.
